


Fleace - All is fair in love and Wii parties

by SimplyLeez



Category: The RageGaming Crew
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluke and Peace share a bed after the Hallow-wii-kend stream and finally confess their feelings over morning coffee - Fleace (FlukeXPeace)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleace - All is fair in love and Wii parties

"Noo!" The darker haired male slurred slightly as he fell into the bed, his arms flailing slightly, "I don't want to sleep!" he cried to the blond in the doorway but climbed into the covers anyway, "tough because you are" Fluke stated making his way to lie next to the other even as Peace began making complaining noises. "Shhh" Fluke dragged out as he put a finger over the others lips "you're going to have to be quiet, we don't want you to wake Hollow up in the middle of the night, do we?" he asked, referring to his sleep talking, almost like a mother to a disobedient child, to which Peace shook his head. Fluke flung back the covers, causing Peace to whimper at the cold air that was let in, and he crawled inside. They felt, and well were, very close to each other; looking over each other's faces almost admiringly until they made eye contact, it was awkward but neither of them could turn away.

Faint 'goodnight's' were heard throughout the several rooms people were in or currently leaving but they didn't hear until their door opened, letting in more light, "jeeze you two get a room" Hollow joked as he walked in, closing the door behind him. "We have one, you're just in it" Fluke defended sassily but he didn't turn around or even break eye contact to look at Hollow, Peace's cheeks were slightly flush after being caught in a suspicious position by one of their friends and Fluke simply grinned as he noticed it. The lights were soon off and most people almost asleep; but Fluke and Peace held the same position, Peace had his eyes closed and was breathing softly almost as if he was asleep however, Fluke lay awake yet with droopy eyes watching the other boy.

He couldn't help but admire the way the other looked, moved, smelt, even the way he slept. Fluke had tried to convince himself that it was still a joke, as it was at the start of the night, but now was different; now he has had cuddles and caresses from the other, even if it was on stream, and now he longed for the real thing. He was even more tired now, his eyes fluttering closed and body slightly numb, but he raised himself up and forward slightly placing a small, delicate kiss on the other boy's mouth before shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

As morning came around the household rose one by one, getting increasingly more hung over in order of getting up. Fluke eventually awoke but with an arm around Peace's waist as the other was pressed against his chest, he didn't want to let go but yet he did and he sat up while grabbing his head. "Ah finally you're up" Hollow noted, looking up from his phone briefly, from where he was sat on the floor but soon got up unhooking his phone from the charger in the process, "the other guys are through the living room by the way" he pointed out before he exited the room. Fluke sat there slightly dazed for several minutes trying to recall last night's events, he was quick to blush as he remembered the constant flirting, the love hate relationship between him and the other boy in the bed beside him; even though he blushed madly when the other stirred he couldn't help but smile.

Peace groaned and rolled onto his side, facing away from the wall, he felt the bed move and covers rustling before the bed dipped slightly and bounced back up again, he knew Fluke was up. "Morning" Peace grumbled as he opened his eyes slightly, as if not to let the light in, and lay up on his elbows to see his friend just a few steps away from the bed and with no shirt on, which obviously caught his attention but he tried to make sure it wasn't obvious. "Good morning dear" Fluke called in a sarcastically sweet voice but made Peace smile never the less, "where you going, honey" Peace shot back with a smirk "don't you want to spend the morning in bed with me" he asked innocently but he was beating Fluke at his own game as he saw the blond blush. "I- I was just going to make myself a cup of coffee, you want one? Sweetie" Fluke asked the other still in bed who just nodded; as Fluke made his way to the kitchen Peace scrambled out of bed, threw a t-shirt on and walked to the kitchen where he was met with Fluke putting the kettle on.

The kitchen was bright with the sunlight streaming thought the window which made Peace wince slightly as it burned his eyes but he couldn't help but admire the way the sun bounced off the other soft blond hair, "hello? Is it nice where you are?" Fluke laughed lightly as he waved a hand in front of the Peace's face which awoke him from his daze. Peace looked down and anywhere that wasn't Fluke as embarrassment got the best of him, "uh well yeah" Peace answered the question hoping it would relieve some tension but only made Fluke wonder more. "Uh-huh and where is the wonderful place?" Fluke asked smirking as he poured the boiling hot water into the cups, "with you" Peace mumbled before he was handed his coffee thinking Fluke hadn't heard.

Peace turned to leave and walk through to the living room but was stopped short by the call of his name, he turned back around and found Fluke picking up his coffee before walking to him. A quick kiss was, again, pressed onto his lips by the blond who then moved through to the living room leaving a stunned brunet behind but soon enough he cracked a smile. Peace made his way, also, through to the living room, giving everyone a 'good morning' as he walked in but noticed there was no seats left. A smirk made its way onto his face as he made his way and sat down on Fluke's lap, as nonchalantly as possible, while the rest of the room pretended to carry on with whatever they were doing before the two entered the room but couldn't help listen in and watch what they were doing.

Peace leant his head back onto Fluke's shoulder, "I love you" Peace whispered as quiet as he could and noticed that the other smiled slightly; "I know and I love you too" Fluke whispered back, they were trying to be as subtle about it but between the suspicious whispering and constant smiles it wasn't that difficult for anyone else to realise what had happened. "I so knew it!" Hollow mumbled under his breath, aimed towards Rage next to him, "Yeah I know we all did" Rage responded as he glanced over at the whispering idiots. "Just kiss already" Rage said, louder than he was talking before, the pair went red but willingly kissed each other quickly which caused a lot of 'aww's' and a lot of explanation but the pair didn't mind. Maybe having a wild party stream, getting drunk and falling for your best friend wasn't such a bad idea.


End file.
